1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus having a reproduction zoom function and to a reproduction apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Some recent digital video camera systems mount a reproduction enlarging system for enlarging an image through image processing. A desired area of a reproduced image can be enlarged (enlarging a reproduced image is hereinafter called a reproduction zoom).
When a reproduction zoom is to be performed, a reproduction zoom ON/OFF key is turned on and a zoom point and range to be subjected to the reproduction zoom of a reproduced image are selected by moving a zoom control key suitable for moving a pointer, such as a cursor key and a cross key.
This conventional method is, however, associated with the following problem when a desired area of a reproduced image is subjected to the reproduction zoom. If a reproduced image is a moving image, an object to be enlarged moves often in the reproduced image (e.g., if a moving child is photographed). In this case, a wait time, i.e., a follow-up performance in response to a depression of the zoom control key, is preferably given serious consideration in order to shift the reproduction zoom range by responding to the depression without delay. In this case, it is desired that the reproduction zoom range starts shifting at the same time when the reproduction zoom control key is depressed and that the reproduction zoom range shift amount per unit time is large.
If in order to track an object moving frequently in the reproducing image, the reproduction zoom range is arranged so as to start shifting at the same time when the reproduction zoom control key is depressed and the reproduction zoom range shift amount per unit time is set large, the following problem occurs. When the reproducing image temporarily stops and it becomes a still image, it is difficult to display an enlarged image of a desired object in a central area of a monitor screen, because even if the key is slightly depressed, the reproduction zoom range shifts quickly by an unexpected shift amount.
Conversely, if the wait time and the reproduction zoom range shift amount per unit time is set small in order to shift a desired subject to the central area of the monitor screen, the following problem occurs. When the reproduced image temporarily stopped is switched to a moving image, a desired object intended to be subjected to the reproduction zoom is hard to follow up.